


Stay

by tabt_solskin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Blood Kink, Bottom Washington, Butt Plug Mention, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Sarcasm, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Top Felix, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Wash are friends with benefits. Well, without the friends part. They aren't friends.</p><p>Felix definitely DOES NOT think to much and definitely DOES NOT want to skip over the friend part to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> On phone

They're friends with benefits. Well, not really friends. Fuck buddies? They weren't buddies either, though. They just fucked, multiple times. That's all.

And that's exactly what they were doing now, having sex. Felix’s dick was deep inside of Washington's hole.  
“You're so wet, Washy.” Felix taunted, running his fingertips over the blond's stomach. Felix always liked to touch things, especially pretty things.

He's also always liked to destroy pretty things. And Washington was definitely pretty.

Whether the older man was throwing a knife through another person's skull, or a drooling sweaty mess beneath him. He was always pretty.

“I get wet when I'm horny.” Wash says, amusement in his tone. Felix rolls his eyes, that was a problem.

No matter what, Agent Washington always had to say something dry and sarcastic. Which honestly, Felix thought was great. But not when he's supposed to be the one in control.

Growling, he thrusts into Washington's heat violently. Question time it is, then. “Who do you get wet for?”

The blond smirked before replying cockily with, “Anyone.” And that, that pisses Felix off immensely.

“Who do you get wet for?” He repeats slowly, wrapping his hand tightly around the larger mans neck. The other gives him a dirty look for choking him, he shrugs.

“You, I guess.” Wash’s voice is higher than usual, due to arousal and being choked. Felix thinks it's beautiful.  
Loosening his grip, he decides to ask another question. This was quite fun.

“Who do you cum for?” He questions, loving the way Wash whines loudly. He knows the noise was for show at how loud he can be. And he loves how Wash thinks he needs to prove how good he can be. Not that he was complaining. Washington is definitely the best fuck he's ever had, all of his others were awkward virgins. Or he never even got to fuck them.

“You, Felix McScouty.” The freckled man let's out a whorish whimper and fuck, Felix has to bite his lip so he doesn't lose control.

Wash seems to realize this, and rolls his hips down onto the smaller man's cock. He raises his hands above his head, and grips the sheets like a lifeline. The younger man snarls, and leans in closer.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispers, smirking when the no longer cocky man's breath hitches. He nibbles on the blonde man's ear slowly.

“You… I belong to you.” He arches his back, looking up at Felix like he's a king. Felix let's out a short breath, already knowing that's his new favorite look on Washington.

“Good boy.” The smaller man hums, gripping the other's hips tightly before slamming into him. Washington seems to wail with pleasure, shaking violently.

Gripping the blond's neck with his hand, he rams into him. Washington makes pretty noises when he does this, although he always makes pretty noises no matter what.

Felix has to grab the freckled man's thigh when he slides up the mattress. As much as he loves how Wash looks when he moves up and down, he was incredibly horny and nothing is going to take away Wash and his heat now.

“Fucking beautiful, Washington. You look so nice like this. Full and eager.” He hisses, biting the other's lip harshly. He tastes blood, but he doesn't care. That just makes it so much more fun.

He can tell the blond wants to say something. Ask why he never stops talking, probably. But Felix tightens his hand around the older man's throat, warning him that he's the one in charge.

And oh, how he loves being in charge.

“Cum for me, David.” He orders, pulling his face away to stare at the freckled one in front of him. Wash let's out a choked off moan, and falls apart instantly after his demand.

His hips raised slightly, and he sucks in a giant whimper. Felix watches as Washington's face turns from aroused to pure bliss, his bloodied mouth forming a small ‘o’ that drives Felix fucking insane.

Slamming into the tired man one last time, he reaches his climax and pours his seed into Washington’s hole.  
Pulling out, he enjoys the wet squelching sound that follows. Releasing the older man's neck, he stares at the bruises he left in hunger. If he wasn't so worn out, he would've fucked the other again.

Washington smiles softly at him, which is far too affectionate for him. He looks away and rolls off of him, earning a snort from the other man.

The younger man can see Wash stretch like a cat, and turn his head away from him. He swallows before standing up, he felt… Sick. Which was odd, he shouldn't be feeling sick. Not sick like this.

Like he was in love or something. Because he's not. Definitely not. Nope. He's not in love with anything. Well, other than money and murder, he's not in love with anything.

Standing, he moves to grab his clothes. However, before he can do anything, Washington's hand grabs his wrist. Looking over, he meets the older man's anxious eyes.  
“Stay?” He asks shyly, nibbling his bottom lip without realizing. Felix notices the hesitation pouring off of Washington, he licks his lips.

“You want me to stay?” He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, it was almost completely brown now, he didn't like that. Maybe he could hijack some hair dye from that pink soldier. Pulling his hair slightly, he focus’ back on the man who's grip tightened ever slightly on his wrist.

“Yeah…” The blond whispers softly, looking down. Felix didn't like that. How the elder man seems more… Emotional. How he was showing something other than sarcasm and violence.

Nodding, he climbs onto the bed next to the ex freelancer. Maybe if he stays Wash will seem like himself again, then he can leave and gloat to literally everyone about how he fucked the Agent Washington. Again. He'd probably mostly gloat to Locus though, judging by the fact that his partner is obsessed with Wash, so that would be an interesting ride.

“I guess I can stay for a little bit.” The smaller man applies, smirking softly at the larger man. The said man smiles brightly and pulls him closer, situating both so that Felix is spooning him. He let's Wash grab his hand and move it over so it's resting on his stomach. He wasn't planning on staying for awhile, so he might as well let Wash feel somewhat safe.

Running his hand down the others abs, he buries his face into the back of Washington's neck. Letting his forehead rest between the dip of Wash’s head meeting his neck, he let's his thoughts surge through him.

The older man was small. Extremely small. Not as in like a twink, but he was skinny. To skinny for the younger man's liking. He can tell the other barely eats, judging by the fact that he can feel how pronounced his ribs jut out. His hips pop out dramatically as well, almost like his lover was forcing himself not to eat. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Wash always made sure the Sim Troopers got as much as they needed before getting food himself. And even then, he never got a lot.  
If he had emotions, he would be worried for the older man.

But he doesn't have emotions, and he's not worried. He's a mercenary, he doesn't need emotions. Especially silly school girl ones for a cute boy.

Not that Wash was cute or anything. He wasn't. Yeah he hair was really fluffy, and his two different colored eyes sparkled even if they were supposed to be dull. And his freckles seem like consolations. And when he smiles softly, showing a cute dimple on the left side of his face Felix feels his heart jump out of his chest. One time Locus showed him a picture of Wash during Project Freelancer, his smile used to be so much brighter. And his nose would scrunch up when he was laughing.  
And maybe he tries a little too hard just to see Washington's nose scrunch up in person, but no one has to know that.

Not to mention how Wash looked during sex, or his soft little whimpers and moans, or how-

No. Agent Washington wasn't cute. Yeah, he was the most attractive out of the bunch-other than Felix-but he wasn't cute. And Felix McScouty was sticking to that like Locus sticks to following orders.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he rids the thoughts away with a slice and focuses on pushing against Washington’s stomach. He thinks he's obsessed with the way the older man's little tummy feels when it's full of his cum.  
He also thinks he's obsessed with the stifled giggle he gets out of the other man each time he plays with his tummy, his giggle was full of wonders.

“Why'd you want me to stay?” He asks softly, he's not sure why he isn't speaking normally. Maybe he doesn't want to startle the freckled man. But that doesn't make sense, he doesn't give a fuck whether he startles him or not. Right?

“Because… I belong to you. You're supposed to stay with what belongs to you. Or someone else will take it away.” Comes his reply after a moment, his voice is quiet. Like he's nervous. Felix ignores the tone, and focus’ on the words.

Those words make him see red. Someone take Washington away? Hell no! Like hell anyone was going to take this angel away!

“No one will take you away from me!” He snarls, tightening his grip on the freckled man. He doesn't know where this was coming from. But he honestly couldn't care. If anyone ever dared to take David away from him, they would pay.

“That's why I want you to stay,” Wash rolls over slowly, his arms are curled into his chest and he buries himself into Felix’s chest. The smaller man hopes the other doesn't notice his pounding heart. “I don't want to get stolen.”

Deciding to end the conversation there before it got too close, he smirks. Reaching down, he presses two fingers to Wash’s asshole, knowing the reason the other was moving so slow was because he didn't want cum leaking out of his ass.

“Gotta keep you filled up.” He utters, smirk widening when Wash flushes and wiggles his hips sinfully, mumbling something that sounds a lot like, “Mm, yes Felix. Anything for you.”

“Hmm, you know what? I think I'll buy you a nice little plug to keep you full. Can't have my boy hungry now, can we?” Wash moans softly, pressing up against his fingers.

“Maybe I should get you a butt plug that vibrates. I'll obviously be in charge of the remote…” Felix purrs, whispering gruffly to the whining man, “Just imagine trying to fight Locus when there's a plug on it's highest setting in your ass, or trying to get the Sim Troopers to listen to you. Oh, my dearest David, I would torture you.”

“Felix! Please…” The freckled man begs, writhing against him. He chuckles, enjoying the way Wash wiggled. How he raises his legs ever so slightly, how his toes curl, how he grips Felix’s biceps like a lifeline. Oh how he was addicted to getting his little toy all riled up.

“Please what, David?” He asks innocently, Wash lets out a choked off squeak and sinks his teeth into his lip, which starts bleeding again instantly. Felix watches, hypnotised.

Washington groans in slight annoyance, before smoothly flinging himself to sit on Felix’s stomach. Grinding down, he rests his hands into the younger man’s shoulders.

And fuck whatever he said about Wash not being cute. About him to having emotions over the blond. Fuck. That.

Because, well, Felix thinks he's fucking in love with Washington. And suddenly, he's so glad he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the latest episode of rvb seems to have Felix's last name as Gates. But fuck that. Felix McSassy does not deserve the last name of a fenced door.
> 
> Also, please tell me if I forgot any tags? I still mess up with those.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
